


信仰乃本能

by Blackbird_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 莫名其妙的脑洞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_night/pseuds/Blackbird_night
Summary: 被抺去了记忆的Castiel与玩过火的Lucifer





	信仰乃本能

“如果你渴求一瞬，我将献出我的一生。”婉如爱语的字句在舌尖跳跃，身穿漆黑常服的神父于祭坛前轻声祷告着，双手合十交叉、紧阖着那双纯粹至极的蓝眸向他的主表达自己的虔诚。他低下的头颅透着似是绵羊的温驯，紧扣至喉间的钮扣让带罪之人遐想有把它解开的可能。

这个小镇上最受人喜爱的神父。

Castiel, Castiel Novak.这个小镇上已经没什么人会不知道这位把自己完全奉献给主的神父，他不擅言词却也从不吝惜他的善意，身上那股温淡的气息是怎也无法被遮挡起来的。即使你与他仅是初相见，好感度也必然是从喜欢开始往上添加，毕竟没什么人真的能够去讨厌这位有点小呆的温柔神父。

黄昏斜光透过彩璃布上一层淡金薄纱于他身上，骤然间一阵不重的翅膀拍动声在寂静的教堂中响起，惹得紧闭着的蔚蓝眼眸重新透出它的光芒。“Castiel——爸爸最喜欢的玩具。”雪白羽毛被风带起又落下，如同油画中的场景，天使圣洁的翅膀在这座狭小的教堂伸展开，而信徒在他面前倾听他来自上帝的教诲与旨意。

“一个天使？”  
不，是撒旦本人。

荣光遍过身躯亮起暗红眼眸，来者不善的味道斥在身周，双膝跪地的神父抬头疑惑微𣉢起眼眸地紧盯着对方，脑子里浮出种种问题与可能，略带犹疑地借直觉启唇吐出一个名字“...Gabriel？”神的传话者，任谁在凡间有这荣幸看见一个天使也必会如此猜测。

“再猜猜？你肯定知道我的。提示是爸爸也不是只有一个儿子，但他可讨厌我了。”故意地扯长音调，天使唇角微翘勾出一个明显的笑容，身体前倾拉近了他与神父之间的距离，眸中玩意不带丁点掩饰地落入Castiel的眼中“我可以再给你点提示，我不是严肃又沉闷的那几个。”

“Lucifer。”恐惧令曈孔猛地收缩，脑子浮出的可能性令他害怕与后退，像是他的安全圈一样快速收窄退后，驱魔祷词在下一瞬被念叨出声。“天父——”“No no no, Castiel.我不喜欢在这种时候听到爸爸的一切。”撒旦的手触上了他的唇，带着股独有的冰冷止下了他尚未出口的话语。

手触上地面撑起身体欲往后逃离这座已空无一人的教堂，神父跌跌碰碰地试着拉开大门却发现这里早已成为了对方的领地之一，任由他控制。身后不紧不慢的脚步声渐渐迫近，一、二、三，似是演奏开始前为捕捉台下观众注意力而回荡于演奏厅中的那段小节奏。

“Cassie，你在害怕？”毒蛇温热吐息落在了神父颈脖，毒牙项在上方彷佛下一刻便要刺穿他的喉咙，注入毒液夺去他的性命。Castiel不敢出声，Lucifer的目光带着实质一般压在他身上，他感受到自己的无助与弱小，试图反转局势却又无法作出什么有用的。

“说实话，我很好奇。为什么你就染不上罪？”

你不曾妒忌他人，也不曾为了你的怒火而犯下错误。每日的晨祷与各种礼节从未有过拖延之意，清心寡欲，吃喝维持所需便已足够，金钱与性都无法吸引你越矩一步，你亦没尝试过犯下常人惯有的傲慢之罪。

为什么？Castiel，这是为什么？你已经是一个什么也不知道的人类了，不是吗？

唇舌交缠却只是为了征服与诱起欲望，无关任何感情，仅为了想尝试令身下人染上一点该有的颜色而已。齿咬上唇瓣，手扣上颈脖使劲迫使对方不得不为此而乖乖张唇承受自己的侵略，缺氧窒息的感觉把思考能力剔出了Cass的大脑，只能边发出无意义的呢喃边揪紧对方往后推。

“每个人类都该有欲望，因为他们都是邪恶的。”如果你找不到属于你的欲望，那我就稍微协助你一下吧。

衣服拦不住起了想法的Lucifer，一下响指便能把保守清冷的神父彻底给剥了个干净。早上主持了一场圣洗而尚未收起的圣油方便了对方，他想让Castiel动情便必得“温柔”一点，让他在父亲的目光下、在祭坛上从心底渴求自己与一场不道德的情事。

犹如祭品一样浑身赤祼地被置于祭坛上。Castiel想逃，可还是只能无奈地后仰着感受入侵到他身体的手指，带着恶意的天使特意避开了会让他忍不下喘息与呻吟的位置细细拓展着，然而偶尔他还是会擦过那点去激起他一阵新的颤抖。

这是一场完全不同的圣洗礼，由天使为神父亲手主持的一场圣洗礼，用的是无止尽的欲望去洗涤干净懵懂的神父。

缓慢地推进引起神父新一轮无用功的挣扎，直至他揪上了Lucifer的翅膀，拽上了对方疼惜的的羽毛。

然后事情就变的不一样了。

疼痛令Lucifer变得不耐烦，蹙眉轻嘶表达不满后便失去了本就不属于他的温柔。选择了把Cass的腿分得更开，摆动腰肢的幅度比刚才更小，每下挺动都快速且恰到好处地顿挫摩擦刺激他内壁，刚退到出口界点又重新挺近回去，来回数次挞伐以给出点小教训。

“即使成为了人类你也一样讨厌，弟弟。”他伏在Castiel的耳边细语着对方听不懂的话，只有少数人才明白的话。他释出了他的荣光试着安抚下已经停不下小声啜泣的Cass，对人类来说温暖无比的荣光却更进一步地刺激着他。残破的翅膀在祭坛上擅自展开，昔日在体内稀少的荣光被解开禁限重新运转起来。

奉献你的一生，Castiel。  
你逃不了的。


End file.
